villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:NerdWithAKeyboard/Movies I Like That Everyone Else Hates
WARNING: THE FOLLOWING BLOG CONTAINS OPINIONS. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY OPINIONS OR DO NOT BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE ENTITLED TO THEIR OWN, DO NOT CONTINUE READING, THEN PLEASE GO RETURN TO THE UNIVERSE THAT REVOLVES AROUND YOU. (that is a joke) See also: Movies I Hate That Everyone Else Likes. '' '' (2001) I honestly don't get a lot of the criticisms with this one. It's an intriguing sci-fi mystery with really cool action, great voice acting, memorable characters, amazing animation, and some of my favorite music in any film. I enjoy it thoroughly, and also give props that the ending is not 100% happy. I'm personally not sure what it has to do with the games (that might be one of the problems with it, but I never played much Final Fantasy so I wouldn't know), but I love it nonetheless. '' '' (2007) Yes, this movie does have its bad points, including a story that can be slow, some awkward scenes, and some poorly written lines. However, I personally think there is just enough kick-ass stuff to make it legitimately enjoyable. The effects are great, the villain (and bigger bad) are pretty cool, and whenever the Rider is on screen, the movie gets 100% cooler. And while it may be a personal taste thing, I also love the whole Southwest/Wild West theme they did with it, as I've always enjoyed that style. Safe to say, I like this one. can go **** a ******* ***** in **** with *****. '' '' (2017) I thought this movie was really cool. It stuck pretty darn close to the original source material, and what it did change, I was kind of open to. The acting was good, the story was pretty much the same as the manga, and it was abundantly clear that the makers of this film had a real respect and love for the source material. Are there problems? Sure. The effects aren't very good, some characters have been messed up a little, and I especially didn't like the major change at the end with an adaptational villain. But for what I got as a big Fullmetal Alchemist fan, I wasn't disappointed. I'd actually be on board for a sequel if the film's reviews haven't already killed the chances. '' '' (2017) This was a movie I walked in expecting to hate. I actually didn't mind and thought it was okay, but after the critical and public slaying this movie got, I expected it to be awful. Long story short: it wasn't. It was cool. Though all of the characters could've gotten their own movies to better establish their characters (take notes DC), I found myself liking them all and thought it was all done with good effects, flashy action, good humor, and some really kick-ass scenes. The pacing felt a little rushed, but I honestly thought this was a really fun, really entertaining movie that I wouldn't mind seeing again. '' '' (2007) Open your mind for a moment and think. Imagine Spider-Man 3. Now imagine that emo Peter and the dance scene never happen. Imagine they are totally cut from the film and you don't even know what those are. Suddenly this movie just got a lot better, didn't it? That's basically my take on this movie. Yes, emo Peter and the dance scene are bad. Really bad. Also throw in whiny Mary Jane and the fact that Venom is only on screen for ten minutes and this movie has a lot of flaws. But what it does right, I not only think it does really right, but some it does the best out of any of the Sam Rami Spider-Man films. The casting (except for maybe Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom) is excellent (need I remind you of the best J. Jonah Jameson ever?), the effects are the best out of the series, the action scenes are fun, Sandman is a tragic take on the character, and when Venom does show up, he's pretty darn cool. This movie could've been a lot better, but for what it is, I enjoy it. '' '' (2004) While this movie does have the problem of being a little slow, a touch dialogue-heavy, and having blurry/shaky camera at times, I still think it was pretty cool. The mere idea of Xenomorphs and Predators duking it out is cool enough, but add on some good acting, some haunting atmosphere, and a pretty cool main character, and it turns into a testosterone-fueled rush. Is it smart? Not really. Is it complex? No. But it doesn't need to be those things. It can just be an action horror crossover with some fun action and some good scares. That's all I need. can go **** a ******* ***** in **** with *****. [[w:c:starwars:Prequel trilogy|The Star Wars prequel trilogy]] (1999-2005) Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, and Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. It seems that if you admit to enjoying ANYTHING about these movies, the hardcore Star Wars fans will come out of the woodwork and try to crucify you on a cross of lightsabers (that'd actually be really cool, actually). But truth be told, I don't just like parts of the prequels or aspects of the prequels, I enjoy the prequels. I love Star Wars, but I seriously cannot hate these movies. I think the action, effects, characters, and emotion of these movies are really good and really powerful. Hell, I'll even give Jar Jar Binks a pass, as I don't see him as quite as annoying as everyone else does. I enjoy podracing and gladiatorial battles. I really like seeing the Jedi in their hayday. I think these movies are fun. In fact, Episode III may be one of my favorite Star Wars films. Are they perfect? Far from. The have problems. They aren't as good as the original trilogy. But look past those problems and I find a series of films that I will gladly watch over and over to go to a galaxy far, far away. '' '' (2004) This movie kicks ass, okay? It kicks serious ass. Yes it has its dumb moments, but the action is great, the effects are great, the characters are memorable, and the monster-crossover is epic. It's actually one of my favorite movies to watch around Halloween, as its dark fantasy/horror/action setting is a perfect mood setter. Hugh Jackman is epic as always, and this movie also has a really epic soundtrack. Like I said, it has its dumb moments, but overall, I think this movie is pretty awesome. '' '' (2016) I didn't really know what to think of this movie going in, but I really enjoyed it. It did what a good horror movie is supposed to do: provide haunting atmosphere and frightening scares while also keeping you on your toes with its story and mystery. The idea, while a little far-fetched (even for a horror fantasy), is still interesting and executed well. I also don't know of many other movies that can manage to make moths scary. Sure the effects aren't that great, but I think I got an enjoyable horror film with just the right amount of atmosphere, mystery, and jumpscares that I'd probably watch again. '' '' (2008) This is another one where I really just can't understand the criticisms with it. This movie looks and acts, for lack of a better word, incredible. I really enjoy Edward Norton and Tim Roth as actors, and they both are amazing in this movie (especially Norton, who I think delivers a very interesting and engaging performance as Bruce Banner; I actually think I prefer him over Mark Ruffalo). The fight scenes in this movie are really cool, and I give kudos to this movie that it does the other sides of the Hulk (the science, philosophy, and emotions) in very engaging ways that are just as interesting as the action scenes. Could it have used a little more action with the Hulk? Probably, I won't argue that. But I really enjoyed it, and was disappointed that Abomination never made any kind of return/mention in the rest of the MCU. Also, they tease The Leader here! Where is he in the MCU, huh? #GiveHulkAStandaloneSequel. '' '' (2017) So I'm stretching the rules a little here, as I guess this movie does have somewhat of a following and a crowd that actually sees it as good. But seeing as how it has a 56% on RottenTomatoes and got slammed by some of the critics I watch, I'll include it. The main problem people seem to have with this movie is that it's an adaptation of the true story of P.T. Barnum, the unofficial "inventor" of the circus, and that, supposedly in real life, he was a generally stiff, greedy, and racist man, whereas in this movie he's portrayed as kind, supportive, and loving. I personally think that that's just people letting political correctness get in the way of everything; focusing on a person's flaws over their strengths. It's like they're saying, "How dare you portray a person who was supposedly racist as being nice to his family, friends, and coworkers, even if he was!" I think people are so focused on how to discredit someone that they don't stop to think that the person is human, and capable of great kindness as well. Even taking that all out of the equation, I still thought this was a pretty solid film. The casting was great, the visuals were truly breathtaking, and the soundtrack was so good that I actually went out and got it. Was it fantastic? No, but it had just enough good in it for me to like. It may not be the Greatest Show, but hopefully someday someone will rewrite the stars in its favor. '' '' (2018) While this movie definitely has its dumb moments, I thought it was an enjoyable film. The new Indoraptor was a cool addition, the acting and effects were great as always, and I felt it did try to do something really different with the Jurassic Park movies, but still keep the spirit of the films. That said, there are a lot of downsides, and I will be going into spoilers for them. For one, the little girl being a clone. On one had, if you have the technology to clone and bring back dinosaurs, and you've been perfecting this technology for over thirty years, you might be able to bring back people. I just have an issue about how poorly it was revealed and how it's more of a sidenote when it should be a major plot device. Owen and Claire splitting up again just to get back together (for what, a third time?) was pointless, and there was some disappointment taking this massive story and conflict and scaling it down to just a big house with monsters. But my biggest problem is the ending; why would anyone make the decision that was made? That was stupid and endangers the whole world! Yeah, stupid ending. But aside from some admittedly big problems, I did find I liked it. It wasn't what I expected, but I'm willing to see where they go with it. It's by no means one of the strongest Jurassic Park movies, but for what I got, I thought it was just enough to sink your teeth into. Category:Blog posts